minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Impactions of Risk 5: Hunger Games
[[:Category:Impactions of Risk|'>>THE TRILOGY SERIES<<']] >>PREVIOUS EPS<< I awoke in a different place, it was the same place but in a different continuum, It was black, I was in a black box as it seemed, But yet it seemed infinite, I saw stars and planets, and Minecraft itself, how did I know the name of these things I said?. I looked around and tried to walk but I hit something. A invisible barrier, I was trapped atleast I thought until when I took a step forward it seemed that the box got bigger, I took another step and hit another invisible wall, and then that’s when someone appeared behind me. He was glowing white, but I could see a light blue effect on the top and a light purple effect on the bottom, he held a Iron Sword, and that’s when I switched to my Iron Sword, It was Steve’s Sword. But then I realized to myself. “No this isn’t Steve im looking at, I have his sword, how can he still have it?” I stared at him, and then he spoke to me, and I realized that I was speaking to Steve himself, the one who hid from the so called Mob Man. ' Hello friend, Mr. infinity death, your name is not what you should be but yet you chose that one! ' I am sorry, but I don’t remember choosing that name, all I remember is having the name! ' It’s ok. *He chuckled while leaning on his Glowing Iron Sword* ' What happened am I dead, why am I in this box, what must I do to RETURN! ' You must be patient, just as you had to wait before taking a step to move closer to that. I looked behind me to see a a Glowing White frame of a Door, and inside was glowing also, I could see that, that was my escape, and I took a step to see the door slam shut and I hit a invisible barrier. ' WHAT!, how am I going to get pass this. ' You must not let your fear overcome you, or let your anger overtake you. ' I have learned that lesson along time ago, but I wasn’t alive long enough to tell you this. My heart stopped, atleast I thought I had a heart, I realized I was speaking to a ghost in a Invisible barrier, the ghost of Steve, whoever killed him I wanted to know, and why did they kill him. But it seemed Steve read my mind because they next thing he told me was crucial. ' You see along time ago, the Mob Man was the ruler o- Something was happening, I started see-ing flashes of Minecraft, and more and more as Steve’s words got blurry and then next thing I noticed. I awoke in Minecraft again. I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean, I couldn’t see no land, I couldn’t see no grass, All I saw was the glowing blue ocean while the Sun beamed down on me with it’s strange physics. I was dying of thirst, I leaned down to get a sip of water from the ocean, I fell over and laughed to myself as I got back in the boat soaking wet, atleast for 0.5 seconds until it dried up. “Strange things, I question myself” I said as I sat in the boat staring at the sky, and next thing I noticed. It was Dawn, it was getting darker, I saw figments in the sky of the Black Player I saw on the roof top, and the crazy golden player swinging at me, I looked in my inventory to find my Axe was missing. All I had was Steve’s iron sword, some slices of fruit, and a Wooden Shovel which I equipped, I saw the shovel on my lap and closed my eye’s. Sleeping like a Baby Cow. Everything darkened. And I slept. I awoke in the middle of the ocean still. I wasn’t surprised cause I knew I hadn’t moved, but now this was a whole different game, it wasn’t The Hunger Games, it was literally the Hunger Games, I was starving, I felt like a Zombie, I slowly began turning pale, my colored arm was now becoming white, dangerously white, I was wheezing, coughing, and barely breathing. I blinked me eye’s and stared at the sky, the sky turned purple for some reason, it looked dreamy looking but still I didn’t care, I began wheezing again, coughing. I wanted to die because the immense amount of pain I was in, I felt as if I was breathing in Thorns, I began to see hope on the east, I saw an Island, on the island were player’s, At first I thought there were over 5, but I realized there was only one, It was sitting there lying dead, I saw it’s clothes ripped up, and Zombie’s feeding off it’s flesh under the Tree that blocked sunlight. The boat crashed into the Island, the Zombie’s looked at me in fear, instead of running to hit me, they were running away from me because I was EATING THE DEAD PLAYER ALIVE, (I know, it’s a Dark Turn!), I was literally eating it’s flesh with no remorse, I didn’t feel bad at the moment cause I thought it was dead and it was dead, my health bar began to fill up hallway but that’s when the Player disappeared and it’s tool’s dropped, I auto collected the loot as I ran towards the zombie who stepped into the sunlight to kill itself, I grabbed it and bit into its head as I looked up I saw Steve! ' what are YOU DOING! ' No, you’re eating Player’s, Zombies, that is not what a Hero does, A Hero thrives, a Hero goes through pain and will sacrifice itself for the better, but eating player’s, and mobs, is what a Villain does. ' I guess that explains your evil name, Infinity Death. In rage I screamed like a Zombie, my skin began to turn green and then black, I could see my flesh peeling as I yelled, the island began to turn dark, the dirt began to crumble, and the mobs began to fall to the ground, It was just like the black plague, and then I came to my sense’s. I killed everything on this island. I looked at the water’s as it began to look infected, I was Death itself, when I took a deep breath in and out, black smoke came from my breath, I saw the black smoke spread and get bigger and bigger, I stared at myself in demise, “WHAT HAVE I DONE!” I screamed and pouted hitting the ground, as the island shook from my power, I then raised my hands up letting a storm cloud roll in, lighting struck me multiple times, Lightning hit me again and again until a player came from the sky. He was wearing Light green plants and a yellow jacket shirt, He had a glowing texture and he pulled a Wand that struck me again. I screamed like a Zombie as I crawled towards him, he had me looking like a BEAST, and I didn’t want that to happen, I stared at the player as I screamed in rage, the lightning slowly calmed me down until my flesh and skin returned to normal, and then I saw the player who held me down stare at me, he began looking just like me, and he ran at me at light speed. He hit me and chomped me as I blinked. I was in the middle of the ocean, It was a Dream I said, I think it was, I looked in the direction were the island was in my dream but it wasn’t there. I sighed, “This is Crazy, This is craaaaazy” I thought. I climbed out of the water to see what was under the ocean, I saw a glowing thing, It looked like the eyes of the Black figure except it was golden, and when I looked up I saw the Golden figure come down at me with a Pickaxe, and I was too lazy and weak to fight. I was starving, just like the Hunger Games, I took every hit from the Figure, I saw the Black figure shaking its head at the golden one while it was standing on a boat. The Golden Figure tried to drown me but the Black One grabbed the Golden One and wrestled it. ' STOP IT, don’t make me harm you Goldenbrine! ' Your too foolish and too WEAK! The Golden figure raised its arms and force threw the Black One far back. It tried to drown me again and again, but I pushed it’s arms with every last muscle and bone in my body, until it hit me, hit me multiple times and I began to give up. The Golden thing held me up in the ocean while standing on my boat and it was about to snap my blocky head until I saw a sword run through the being. The Golden being dropped me and we both sunk into the bottom of the ocean. I saw the eyes of the black figure. I thought about my life, and the The dark ocean. I knew forever, that I was….. Drowning….. To Be Continued. ''-L.Fighters'' >>NEXT EPISODE<< Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Steve Category:Impactions of Risk Category:League Fighters Category:Golden Brine